


Easy Breezy

by groaninlynch (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/groaninlynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a crush on cool junior Dean Winchester. He attempts to seduce him via friendship and awkwardness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Breezy

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt from my soulmate: "in a hs!au verse, cas would totally try to awkwardly seduce dean by giving him a headphone meant for the left ear while wearing the headphone meant for the right ear."

Castiel is waiting for the 5 o' clock bus on the wall across from the pool house, listening to his iPod. He'd had to stay after school to work on his science faire project with his partner and best friend, Balthazar. They were making a robot that could sing, which Castiel was pretty proud of. So far it could do the ABCs and the tune to Silent Night. Balthazar wanted to program I'm Too Sexy in it as well, but Castiel forbade it. However, knowing Balthazar he probably would have done it anyway, thus Castiel had to be with him whenever he wanted to work on it.

Some song by the Shins is playing when he looks up from thinking about other things the robot could sing and sees Dean Winchester sitting on the bench nearest the pool house. Castiel quickly averts his eyes despite the fact that Dean isn't even glancing his direction.

Dean Winchester is a junior who is famous for his monstrous black car, his incredible football playing, and his fierce protectiveness of his freshman brother Sam. He's also pretty damn smart -- Castiel first came across him when freshman year he was in Dean's honors geometry class. Dean had treated Castiel nicely even when the rest of the sophomores hadn't. And so blossomed Castiel's first crush.

He thought he'd never see Dean again when his own sophomore year came, which would have been for the better as he'd spent most of his summer pining. But as luck would have it, they were assigned to the same Spanish class (at which Dean was sort of horrible). Fortunately Castiel sat in the back and Dean at the front, so their interaction was nonexistent.

(Creepily enough, though, Castiel practically had the back of Dean's head, the expanse of his shoulders, and the movements of his elbows down to memory.)

Castiel kicks his feet against the brick to the beats of the XX, staring at the cement, all thought away from singing robots. Over the summer, he'd talked to Balthazar about his crush on Dean. Balthazar had laughed and declared, "In Britain, when you have a crush you go right up to him, grab him by the collar, and lay a kiss on the lad!" Castiel had doubted that was true, and even if it was there was no way in hell he would do that.

His brother Gabriel had been equally as helpful, saying the best way to win someone's heart was by playing the meanest prank on them you could possibly think of. "It'll definitely get his attention," he'd promised with a pat on Castiel's shoulder, but Castiel didn't think he wanted Dean's attention so badly that it would end with him get beat up.

He put the most stock in his sister Anna's advice, who told him that he should just start with becoming Dean's friend. It's easier to progress from friendship into a relationship is what she'd said. Which seemed simple enough, except when you're Castiel Delacroix, socially stunted extraordinaire. It wasn't even that he was particularly awkward around people -- he just never knew the right thing to say.

Still, the basic message of all three of their statements boiled down to this:  _do something about it._

So Castiel slids off the wall, slings his backpack over a shoulder, gatheres up his courage, and walks over to Dean Winchester to the calming voice of Bon Iver. Dean isn't doing anything -- not reading or homework or listening to music or anything at all -- just sitting on the bench, backpack beside him and tucked under his arm. When Castiel comes to a stop over him, Dean looks up.

Castiel takes his earbuds out and slings the cord around his neck but before he  can say anything Dean sort of squints and kind of smiles and then says, "Hey, aren't you in my Spanish class?" and Castiel wants to run run run away because Dean Winchester has noticed him and is noticing him and he has no clue how people deal with this sort of noticing without crumbling away in the wind or something.

But when the breeze doesn't carry him away on its rifts, Castiel says, "Yes," and that's it.

"I thought so," Dean responds. "The kid with the real cool name, right? Casel?"

"Castiel," he says, which is apparently a cool name now -- a  _real_ cool name. Castiel doesn't even mind that  _real cool_ is a little grammatically incorrect (really not real).

"Right! Yeah. Sorry." Dean rubs the back of his neck. "So what's up, Castiel?"

"Um." Castiel looks up, not quite understanding. "The sky, I suppose."

Dean Winchester laughs and Castiel feels himself being corroded by it. "I mean, what's going on? Did you need something?"

"Oh." He really ought to have Balthazar make a guide book to common teenage slang phrases. Then rather stupidly he says, "Not particularly."

Dean raises an eyebrow, still smiling at Castiel. "Uh, well alright then. See you in Spanish, huh?"

"Right," Castiel states, and turns on his heels to escape around the corner of the school to wait for the bus there.

 _Friendship, Castiel_ , Anna had said.  _That's key to forming a bond._

He turns back around. "Actually I was wondering if I could possibly sit with you to wait for the bus since we're both here and you looked a bit lonely," he lets tumble out, "and also I wanted to thank you for being so kind to me last year in Geometry and also you're pretty horrible at speaking Spanish." Castiel sighs heavily.

Dean quirks his head and Castiel feels like a complete fool until Dean asks, "You think I'm horrible at Spanish?"

Castiel almost sighs again, in relief this time. "It's not a subjective statement, but an objective one."

"You're a little strange," Dean says with a lop-sided grin.

"Also an objective statement, sadly." Castiel gestures at Dean's backpack. "Can I sit?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." He moves it to the ground by his feet, and sophomore Castiel Delacroix sits on the bench next to junior Dean Winchester. The wind passes through his hair, but otherwise leaves him alone.

Castiel is about to say something when music blares from his earbuds around his neck. He takes his iPod out from his back pocket, figuring he must have accidentally turned it up. He's about to turn it off when he sees Dean staring at the player. So he asks, "You wanna listen?"

"Only if you have good music," Dean replies.

"Now there's a subjective opinion," Castiel jokes, and is about to hand Dean the left earbud since he's sitting on Dean's left, when an idea occurs to him and he gives him the right instead.

Luckily Dean is the kind of person to check what earbud goes to what ear. He says, "Uh, this is the right."

"Oh, sorry," Castiel lies, and starts to take it back, when Dean does what he'd hoped and puts the bud in his right ear anyway, muttering that it was fine. So Castiel fixes his into his left ear and scoots just a smidgen closer so that it's more comfortable.

Dean takes the iPod out of Castiel's hand and starts scrolling through the artists, practically hissing at what he sees until he comes upon something he likes. "Black Keys," he says as he presses play. "I can deal with this."

The breeze tugs gently Castiel's smile as "You're the One" starts up.


End file.
